


A Whole New World

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Multi, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: A story about the adventures of eight boys who each go on their own Pokemon journey and discover something more about themselves. They make new friends and new enemies and visit all new places. The Boueibu/Pokemon AU no one asked for but I really wanted.





	1. Journey from Alola part 1

Akoya hummed softly while adding another braid to his long hair. His fingers trembled and he sighed, redoing the braid. Today was a big day and first impressions  were important. Even if it wasn’t a  human he was trying to impress. 

Today was the day he’d meet his first  Pokemon . He’d start his journey, which most definitely meant getting off  Melemele island and out of  Alola . After all who wanted to start their journey on a dusty old island anyway...?

Yes, he was proud of his home, but there were no Pokemon contests there. Alola didn’t even have a proper Pokemon league yet. This wasn’t where he could become a coordinator.

“Almost ready...” There was one thing missing though. Right, grabbing his sunhat,  Akoya smiled at his reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

From the Gero estate it was a relative long walk to Ikki Town where professor Kukui and  Hala , the island’s Kahuna would be waiting for him.

He and that one other kid would choose their partner. Tomorrow would be a ceremony to celebrate the start of their career as  Pokemon  trainer.

Or in  Akoya’s case, his coordinator career.

* * *

Time was precious and shouldn’t be wasted. The philosophy didn’t suit the islanders, but then again Io never matched with the rest of the islanders in any regards. It had been like that ever since he could remember. It didn't matter though, he didn't need their approval. Especially not today. He just needed to be patient for a little longer. He’d been anticipating this moment for years.

Which  Pokemon would he choose?

Or more importantly, which  Pokemon would choose him? Io spend the past mo nth reading about the three Alolan starters and their moves. Evaluating which choice would soothe him and which suited his goals. Each had their advantages and  disadvantages of course, like all Pokemon. But Io wanted to be as ready as he could be.

“Io,” Professor Kukui interrupted Io’s thoughts. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to do the island challenge instead?” 

“No sir,” Io smiled politely. “Maybe someday, but for now I want to try and explore more. Visit different regions beyond my hometown. Meet different kinds of trainers. Battle in gyms.” Earn more money by battle more serious opponents. Of course, Io didn’t voice that last part out loud.

At the ripe age of eleven Io understood that his goals, while logical were something frowned upon.

It wasn’t that he wanted to do  Pokemon battles just for money, but earning money that was still great.

Professor Kukui smiled at him. “It’s fine, who knows someday you decide to still do the challenge.” The professor’s smile widened. “Someday there will be a league in  Alola too.” 

“And I’ll definitely participate in it then.” Io assured the man.

“That’s very promising young one,”  Hala replied. “But let’s focus on today. Are you ready?”

“Yes, but what about-”

“I’m here.” 

Io turned to his left and spotted  Akoya walking towards them, fiddling with the strap of his bag as he did so.

“ Akoya ,” Grinning, Kukui stepped over to the younger boy and put an arm around his shoulder. “It’s already happening, seemed like yesterday you were just a little thing exploring the beach.”

“Professor...” 

Hala cleared his throat, regaining their attention. “Today is a special occasion. Not only will you soon start your journey, but you both want to start your journey far from home. Which is why...” The older man looked at the professor. “Kukui, do you have it?”

Kukui dug in the pocket of his lab coat. “Children, I know this is something you’ve wanted for a very long time.  Akoya , since your mom disagreed with this,  Hala and I decided to pitch in.” He pulled out two tickets and proudly presented it to the two children. “Two tickets to travel on the S.S Anne to a region of your choice.”

For a few long seconds  Akoya struggled to form words. Without thinking he leaped forward and hugged professor Kukui tightly. He blinked rapidly, willing the wetness in his eyes to go away. Professor Kukui and his wife were one of the few people who understand how badly he wanted to leave home. How much he wanted to become a coordinator. And how eager he was to leave his mother. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

He let out a shaky  laugh when the professor hugged him back and ruffled his hair. “Don’t forget to call me lots alright kiddo?”

Akoya stepped back and nodded eagerly. “I won’t... Thank you professor.” 

“Thank you so much.” Io added, followed by a quick bow.

“It’s the least I can do since I won’t be much of a guide on your journey.” Kukui explained, as rubbed the back of his neck. “Tomorrow morning I’ll drive you both to the Marina where you’ll be boarding the S.S Anne.”

Akoya and Io exchanged happy looks, unable to hide their excitement.

“Now I hope neither of you will forget your roots.”  Hala continued. The man grabbed three  pokeballs and three them in the air. “Which  Pokemon will you choose as your partner?”

Akoya and Io watched as the three  Alolan starters emerged from their  pokeballs in front of them. The two stepped forward to get a better look. There was Litten, the fire cat  Pokemon .  Rowlet , the grass  quill Pokemon . And finally  Popplio , the sea lion  Pokemon .

“What to choose...” Io murmured, kneeling down and observing the three.

“They all look good.”  Akoya said. It was easy to picture all three faring well in contests. “Maybe...”

“Oh!” Io exclaimed, surprised as the  Rowlet flapped its’ short wings and flew up, right towards Io. “Hello there?”

The little bird  Pokemon crooned and Io smiled at it, carefully reaching up and taking the round thing in his arms. “I guess you choose me?”

Rowlet’s cheerful chirp confirmed it.

“That looks like one fine combination to me.” Hala agreed proudly.

That left  Akoya with two options. Water or fire... cat or sea lion. “Hey...”  Akoya whispered and held out his hand, looking at  Popplio . “Do you want to travel with me?”

Popplio hopped forward and happily clapped its’ flippers together. 

“Now that’s how I like to see it!”  Hala spoke proudly. “Trainers who let the  Pokemon choose them.” He nodded to themselves, watching as  Akoya picked his new partner up. “You better start getting to know each other fast. If you work in harmony together, you can go everywhere.” 

“Everywhere...”  Akoya echoed wistfully. Grinning he looked down at his new companion. “Are you ready to explore the world with me  Popplio ?”

The eager look on the  Pokemon ’s little face spoke volumes.


	2. Journey from Alola part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akoya is getting to leave the region, he's hopeful and a little nervous. So much possibility lies ahead of them

“Alright that’s the last outfit.” Folding the long-sleeved shirt and placing it in his bag, Akoya counted his supplies. Aside from pokeballs and clothes there were a lot of things he shouldn't forget to pack. The professor had already given him so much, Akoya had bought his own pokedex. It was getting late, he should hurry up and finish packing. He and Poplio had a long day ahead of them.  “ Alright lets see... Clothes, towels,  toiletries, potions and brushes. One for me and one for my Pokemon. ”

Poplio squeaked, tilting  her  head to the side. She didn’t need to speak to get her question across.

“I know you don’t have fur, but I might catch a  Pokemon  who  _ does _ have fur.”  Akoya explained. “Who knows what  we’ll see.”

Poplio happily clapped at that. As eager as her trainer to start their adventure.

Letting out a soft breath,  Akoya sat down on his bed. He reached for the cruise ticket on his nightstand and looked at it.  Poplio looked at it from over  Akoya’s shoulder.  “Oh Pearl, we can leave this old island and go anywhere.”

Realizing what he said, the young boy looked at his  Pokemon . “Pearl, do you like that name?”

‘Pearl’ nodded and happily nuzzled her head against  Akoya .

* * *

When they arrived at the docks, the beautiful cruise ship was there already. It had docked at  Alola the night before. People were already boarding, but  Akoya knew they’d have another few hours before the ship would leave.

“It’s beautiful.”  Akoya couldn’t help but gush. He was already dressed for his trip, he no longer looked like an islander. His hair done in a side braid and he also wore black vest over his stripped shirt. Besides him Io clearly hadn’t put much thought into the fact they’d be on a fancy cruise ship.

The shorter boy was in a plain shirt and long dark green pants. He had a bulky backpack strapped over his shoulder.

Naruko was an odd boy. Even though they were in the same class at school,  Akoya and him hardly spoke. Not for lack of trying. Io just preferred to have his eyes on a laptop or  rotomdex instead of looking at more beautiful things. 

Until a few weeks ago  Akoya didn’t even know Io was assisting the professor. Plenty of trainers left the region for somewhere else.  Alola didn’t even have its’ own  Pokemon league and not everyone was into the island challenge.  So, what was  Naruko’s reason for leaving the region? Curiosity or did Io have a passion he-

“Alright, we’ve got a few years before you leave. Better prepare for  the battle because I’m eager to see you in action.”

Chain of thought interrupted  Akoya turned back the professor. “Battle?”

“Professor?” Io asked, he doesn’t sound so calm anymore. Finally.

“Well yeah,” Professor Kukui rubs the back of his neck, a small smile on his face. “You got your  Pokemon at the same time and start your journey together. Only makes sense for you to be each other’s first battle.”

When put like that it made sense. 

Smirking he grabbed Pearl’s  pokeball from his back. He’d been working with the professor long enough he could this. “Ready to lose your first match?”

Io was already tossing his  pokeball in the air. “I hope you brought enough Pokeyen.”

* * *

A few hours later  Akoya was resting his arms on the railing the ship, a large pout on his face. Besides him Io was counting money.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Io informed him. “ Rowlet and I had the type advantage over you.”

While true, that didn’t make his loss any less frustrating.  Akoya let out a soft breath. “Let me try again when I have a full team.”

“I’m counting on you to try again.” Io replied, putting his wallet away. “But that implies we’ll be going to the same region.”

“Actually...”  Akoya lowed his gaze. “I was hoping we could travel together.”

Dream come true or not, traveling a whole region alone was still terrifying.

Io looked at him and then looked at the sea.  Alola was nothing more than a small speck in the far-off distance. “I want to compete in a  Pokemon league. The stronger the  opponent the more they pay you when they lose a battle.”

For several seconds  Akoya just stared at the shorter boy. “This... you’re leaving  Alola just for money?”

“Money and new sights.”

At least the sights part wasn’t tasteless. At least Io’s wishes made this easier. “I want to go to Kalos.”

“The Kalos league is in two months.” Io informed him, brow crinkling in thought. “It’s a good choice. The  Sinnoh league ended last month and won't be held for another year and Kanto-”

Akoya scoffed. “I have no interest in going to that small region. There’s no contests there either.”

“That’s fair.” Io shrugged. “The league challenge in  Galar is this year but won’t start till this summer.”

It seemed the stars were in his favour.  Akoya’s shoulders slumped in relief and he looked at the sea. “So Kalos?”

Io nodded. “Kalos it is.”


End file.
